ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Schueller
Roger M. Schueller is an actor who played an Engineering officer in J.J. Abrams' . As a background extra, Schueller received no credit for his performance. http://www.starsearchcasting.com/php/resume.php?talentID=61524 Schueller was born in St. Cloud, Minnesota and moved with his family to California, where he attended the Mary Star Grammar and High School in San Pedro. He played semi-professional basketball and baseball and attended the California State University in Long Beach and received a Bachelor of Science Degree in Industrial Relations/Personnel Management. Schueller then worked for the GTE Corp/Verizon Communications company for 36 years until he made the decision to become an actor and studied several acting techniques at "The Actor's Edge" in Hollywood. Schueller has been married for over 39 years, has three daughters, and six grandchildren, and is currenlty residing in Thousand Oaks, California. Schueller previously worked with J.J. Abrams; he portrayed an IMF Council member in the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2005, with Simon Pegg, Jeff Chase, Jane Daly, Tracy Middendorf, Ellen Bry, Tony Guma, Bruce French, Robert Alonzo, Dana Dru Evenson, and Jonathan Dixon) and appeared as a background actor, an elegant party goer, in a 2004 episode of Abrams' action series Alias. Among his extensive acting resume are supporting and featured roles in films such as the musical comedy Viva (2004), 's thriller Red Eye (2005, with Angela Paton, Suzie Plakson, Robert Pine, Dey Young, Beth Toussaint, Scott Leva, and Nathan Effron), the remake Herbie Fully Loaded (2005, with Tim Sitarz), the thriller Flightplan (2005), 's comedy Elizabethtown (2005, starring Kirsten Dunst), the drama Thank you for Smoking (2005, with Aaron Lustig, Spencer Garrett, and Bruce French), the comedy Fun with Dick and Jane (2005), the thriller Confession (2005, with Chris Pine, Bruce Davison, Robert Pine, and Kate Vernon), the comedy Phat Girlz (2006, with Dayo Ade), 's Academy Award nominated drama Good Night, and Good Luck (2006, with Glenn Morshower, Ray Wise, and Frank Langella), 's real life drama World Trade Center (2006, with Jude Ciccolella, Tom Wright, Terry O'Quinn, Brad William Henke, Donna Murphy, and Susie Stillwell), 's thriller The Number 23 (2007, with Virginia Madsen, Ed Lauter, and Kerry Hoyt), the comedy sequel Evan Almighty (2007), ' drama Charlie Wilson's War (2007, with Brian Markinson, Cyia Batten, Faran Tahir, Pavel Lychnikoff, Spencer Garrett, and Jim Jansen), 's science fiction thriller The Invasion (2007), and the comedy sequel Rush Hour 3 (2007, with Tzi Ma). Among his performances in television series are a recurring background role as an associate partner in 13 episodes of Boston Legal (2004-2007, starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois) and various roles in The West Wing (2004), Malcolm in the Middle (2004), Gilmore Girls (2004-2005, Charmed (2004), The O.C. (2005, starring Melinda Clarke), Medium (2005-2006), Las Vegas (2005-2007, starring Nikki Cox), House, M.D. (2005), CSI: New York (2005), Without a Trace (2006-2007, starring Enrique Murciano), The Closer (2006), Jericho (2006), Heroes (2006, with Zachary Quinto), Grey's Anatomy (2006), Desperate Housewives (2006-2007, starring Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, and Mark Moses), Day Break (2006), Women's Murder Club (2007-2008, starring Linda Park), Moonlight (2007), Mad Men (2007), Entourage (2007), Dirt (2007), Everybody Hates Chris (2006-2007), and Little Britain (2008). Schueller also served as stand-in and photo double for several actors, including Chandler Hill on The West Wing (2006), John Getz and Bill Macy on Las Vegas (2006), for the comedy Out at the Wedding (2007, with Cathy DeBuono), for the action sequel Rush Hour 3 (2007), and for the action film National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007, with Christopher Plummer, Bruce Greenwood, Alicia Coppola, and Albert Hall). He has also appeared in various magazines, music videos, and commercials for companies such as Budweiser (2004), World Wrestling Entertainment (2005), FOX Sports (2005), Ford (2005), Verizon Wireless (2007), K-Swiss (2007), Hewlett Packard (2007), Coca Cola (2007), and Hallmark (2007). More recently, Schueller appeared in the background of the comedy remake Get Smart (2008, with The Rock), the comedy Seventeen Again (2009, with Wednesday Mourning), the action sequel Fast and Furious (2009, with Troy Brenna), and the thriller Eagle Eye (2008, with William Sadler, Manny Perry, and Peggy Roeder). External links * *Roger Schueller at StarSearchCasting.com *Resume at StarSearchCasting.com Schueller, Roger Schueller, Roger